titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scalpel
Real Name Nigicalnack Hastionfarlock Known Aliases Nigel Hastings First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Flashing Lights and Sounds Weapons Though a doctor by training, Nigel was given some combat teachings, teachings that have evolved far beyond what any teacher on his planet would have expected of him through his battles on Earth. Hands and feet have metal permanently welded on them (another Blacktrinian need, as the natural limbs have no skin to cover the muscle and bone), hence giving Nigel natural claws, which he had use in combat or surgery (despite such limbs, Nigel has an immense amount of grace and can easily handle delicate things, like babies). He also has a Blacktrinian bladed weapon, a glaive, which he can weild quite well, and a small Blacktrinian knife, used for close-range combat. Powers Alien species known as the Blacktrinians: species was raised on planet with heavy gravity and society bent towards war. Hence by biology Nigel has superstrength, though this strength comes from his species’ immense density, the result being that Blacktrinians are very prone to drowning and hence fear water. Blacktrinian biology gives Nigel a natural resistance to bladed weapons (in a way that you can slice him to ribbons and he will survive, not in a way that blades will bounce off him, much to Nigel’s eternal annoyance) and a blood that acts similar to napalm, being somewhat corrosive and highly flammable. Weakness besides drowning are bullets, which Blacktrinians, having spent eons fighting in close-range combat, are vulnerable to, to a great degree. Current Status Active. History Not much is known about Nigel’s past, as he has refused to speak about it, even to this day… (Which is what the Titans knew. You, dear readers, shall know this. Nigel Hastings has led a cursed life. Considered a weakling by birth, Nigel was nonetheless fed into the eternal war machine of his species, trained as a doctor and thrust onto the battlefield, a field Nigel quickly grew to loathe. Captured by the enemy, he was tortured for information he did not have, and when he escaped and returned to his people he was tortured to see if he had revealed anything to the enemy. That was the last straw for Nigel, who fled his empire and landed on Earth, in Jump City, where the Teen Titans took him in.) But whatever hardships Nigel has withheld from his team, said hardships were far from over. His appearance made virtually everyone think he was a monster. His empire repeatedly sent soldiers, including the elite White Hole units, in attempts to bring their errant soldier back, soldiers who caused great pain and suffering to the Titans, especially Robin and Starfire, which led to Robin nearly losing his own mind. Not to mention the kind and gentle by nature Nigel found that the human race was just as bad, and even worse, in many aspects as his own people. Nonetheless, Nigel has stuck it out, doing his best to save the world, whether it by via his combat blade skills or his great skill in earth and alien medicine. He can be a great friend, or a terrible enemy. Unfortunately, too many are certain of the latter to even attempt to see if the former is true…